


my fault.

by drowninginlife (screaminginsilence)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ash tries comforting him, Break Up, Cal gets dumped, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Oneshot, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Tears, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminginsilence/pseuds/drowninginlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad oneshot I hate myself for writing about Cal getting dumped and Ash witnessing. With the first half explaining why Ash is there in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my fault.

**Author's Note:**

> you might need a tissue. general warning. also there's like a TEENSY LIL BIT of swearing, if that turns you off but its super minor so you could get over it if you want to.

I walked back into the dressing room, shaking my head at myself for leaving my phone in there and almost forgetting it until long after we'd left this city. _Nice going, Irwin._ I thought to myself. _But hey, that would certainly make some fan's day,_ I smiled idly.

My pleasant mood evaporated in an instant when I saw Calum's face as he was talking to someone on the phone. He was clearly arguing with the person he was talking to, free hand repeatedly yanking at his hair as he paced around the room. It wasn't hard to figure out who he was talking to - no matter if they were on a date, in a fight, or just talking, all he could focus on was his girlfriend.

Calum didn't even notice me as I hesitated in the doorway. I debated grabbing my phone and leaving him to his privacy, or staying to be there for him when this was all over.

I knew what was going to happen next. I remembered being in his exact spot before, with the pacing and arguing and tears and heartbreak - it happened to me twice before.

My memories made up my mind. I wouldn't leave him, not when he was minutes away from finishing this particular phone call.

So wrapped up in my past and the painful memories I'd managed to move on from, I didn't notice what had happened until I saw from my peripherals.

It was like he'd gotten struck by lightning - he stopped cold in his tracks in the middle of the room, spine straightening and going rigid, breathing hard and heavy. Calum stayed like that for a few heartbeats. This was not familiar territory for me.

I half-started towards him to ask him what was going on, if he was alright, when his stillness broke.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled. All of a sudden he chucked his phone across the room angrily.

As quickly as the energy came, it was instantly gone as he staggered back blindly, hands covering his face with unintelligible moans coming from behind them. His back hit the wall. He slid down it rapidly and pulled his knees up to his chest. As his hands moved from his face to his hair, his mutterings became known.

"My fault," he kept repeating. I could see his face now, red and splotchy, tears trailing down slowly in two parallel tracks. It was his look of utter hopelessness and being so lost that made me finally move over to him.

I sat down next to him, silent, knowing that my presence would be enough for right now. If we were chicks, I reckon that I would have put my arms around him -or her, I guess- and he’d cry into my shoulder and I’d say some comforting bull like **I know** or **It’s okay, let it out**.

As it was, he dropped his head onto my shoulder and I leaned my head on his. He asked, "is this gonna happen every time?" and I hated that all I could honestly say was, "I don’t know."

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all of this and are sobbing I'm really sorry you have no idea I hate myself for putting Cal in so much pain I cried while writing this a little I'm so sorry please don't hate me  
> *edit* when I originally wrote this I started at the part where Calum screams "dammit" and that was like a lot sadder so YOU'RE WELCOME FOR TONING DOWN THE PAIN BY ADDING IN THE BEGINNING PART ABOUT ASHTON, YOU'RE SO WELCOME. IF I LEFT IT OUT YOU'D BE AN ABSOLUTE WRECK RIGHT NOW, BELIEVE YOU ME
> 
>  
> 
> -ANYWAY-  
> So this is like the first ever thing I have posted on here, I posted a few oneshots on tumblr but I don't think anybody read them, so I'm trying this one that I haven't posted anywhere on here. Please comment for feedback, I'm new so any suggestions for improvement are gladly taken. :)


End file.
